


Robert Small/PC Dad part 2

by dareva



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dareva/pseuds/dareva
Summary: The continuation ofRobert Small/PC Dad part 1.More sex, more cuddles.





	Robert Small/PC Dad part 2

We snuggle together for a while. I play with Robert’s hair, which makes him laugh. “What?” I ask.

He says, “I didn’t know you’d be like this. You seemed kind of distant before.”

“I was trying not to crowd you. If I’m with someone, yeah, I tend to be all over them.” He smirks.

“Not like that, you perv.” Pause. “OK, like that, but that’s not what I’m talking about right now.”

He turns intent eyes on me and I continue. “I didn’t know if that was what you wanted, or even if you wanted anything other than hanging out, getting into trouble, and maybe occasionally having great sex.” I kiss his scruffy cheek. He gives a little sigh. “But yeah, unless you don’t want it, us being together is going to be like this. You get all my physical affection.”

“Mmm.” He strokes my hair. “That sounds good. I miss that.”

I snuggle on him, my hand resting on his hip. “You wanna fool around some more?” he asks.

“In a little bit,” I tell him. “How’s Betsy?”

“Napping. I told her to guard the house while I was gone. She just snored.”

“That probably means yes.”

“It always has before.”

I nudge him over and press myself against him. “Well, hello,” he says. I nuzzle his neck. He laughs and pats my butt. “That was a very little bit.”

“What can I say?” I rub on his thigh. “I want your body.”

He squeezes my butt. “Feeling’s mutual, babe.”

“I mean, I want you, yourself, besides your body,” I say. “But I do also want your body a lot. Because it’s a nice body.”

Robert chuckles and kisses my ear. “I’m still using it, though, so you only get to borrow it.”

I laugh. “I promise to return it in good condition.”

He gropes my butt. “Not too good, though. Otherwise what’s the point?”

I rub on him. “So what do you want to do?” he asks. “Besides take your underwear off?”

I wriggle out of my boxer briefs and let them fall to the floor, then ponder matters while continuing to rub on him, and he says, “We could fuck, if you have some lube. I hope you do, because there’s some at my place, but I’d have to put on pants to leave here, and I really don’t want to.”

“There’s some lube in the nightstand,” I tell him. 

“Do you have any condoms?” he asks.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t needed any for a long time.” I think a bit. “There might be some in Manda’s room. I gave her a bunch before she left for school, just in case, but maybe she didn’t take them all.”

Robert raises an eyebrow. “How many did you give her?”

“I don’t know, a couple dozen?” Robert smirks. “I wanted her to be prepared!”

He laughs out loud. “I told you that you were a good dad. Was she embarrassed?”

“A little, but she took them in the spirit they were offered.” I roll off him. “I’ll be right back.”

I pad into Manda’s room and look around. Ordinarily I wouldn’t poke into her bureau or nightstand, but I tell myself that she would understand and open the drawer of her nightstand. Aha! A three-pack of condoms, along with the assorted debris of the teenage daughter, is in the drawer. I laugh at her leaving these, the most plain and basic of the condoms I’d given her. I pick up the box and go back to my room.

I hold up the package to show Robert. He grins. I lie back down on the bed beside him. “Maybe we can talk about going without later? After getting tested?”

He nods. “This is good for now.” He rolls over on top of me and I slide my arms around him. He kisses me, long and slow, and I kiss him back eagerly. I’m so glad that he’s here with me. 

I look up into his eyes. “Yes?” he says, tracing my jawline with his thumb.

“Nothing, you’re just really nice to look at.” He smiles. 

“Flattering an old man will get you nowhere,” he says, but keeps smiling.

“Who’s flattering you? It’s the truth.” I reach up and sink my fingers in his hair. He closes his eyes for a moment.

“Thanks,” he says. He kisses me again. “Now were you going to fuck me?”

“Is that what you want?” I grope his butt. 

“Yes.”

“Really?” I ask. 

Robert laughs. “Yes. I want you to fuck me.” He slips a hand between us and gropes my cock. “I’ve thought about it a lot.”

I thrust into his hand a little. “Tell me about it?”

He sighs. “Just you and me, in bed, fucking. I hadn’t really gotten to the porny details.”

I kiss him. “We can get to the details here.”

He strokes me and I bite my lip at the feel of his hand. I run my fingers down his back and then back up again. He moans a little under my touch and I do it some more. He shivers against me. I’m absurdly pleased at his reactions. He nibbles my neck and I scratch his back. He bites a little harder and I move in his hand again.

“You like that?” He asks against my neck. His breath is warm.

“Oh, yeah,” I tell him, and he does it again, then sucks on my neck where he’s bitten. I run both hands down his back and he sucks on the other side of my neck. He kisses my collarbones and I tug on his hair. He kisses my chest and I groan when he sucks a nipple into his mouth. He takes his hand off my cock to trail it down my side and I shiver as his fingers run down my ribs. He sucks on the other nipple and I grope his butt enthusiastically.

He kisses my belly and hipbones. I move under him and he looks up at me. He kisses the inside of one thigh and then sucks on it, leaving a mark that matches the ones on my neck. He grins up at me. I grin back.

He takes my cock in his hand again and I thrust into his fist, but just once. He rubs his thumb on the head of my cock. “Where’s that lube?” he asks.

I reach over and take it from the nightstand drawer. “Do you want to prep me?” he asks.

“Sure,” I say. “Just get comfortable.” He moves over to lie beside me. I lean down and kiss him softly. He moans a little in my mouth. I pull back and kiss the tip of his nose, and he smiles. I sit between his legs and pour a little lube into my hand. 

“Can you get one of the condoms out for me?” He opens the box and takes one out, setting it in easy reach on the nightstand. I run a lubed finger up his crack and tease his asshole a little. He pushes against my fingertip. I smile at him and pour a little lube down his crack, running my finger up and down, teasing his asshole a little more, then moving away. He groans. I press my fingertip lightly against his asshole again and he pushes on it. I let my finger slip inside him and gently prep him for my cock, adding more lube as I go. 

“That feels about right,” Robert says when I have two fingers in him. 

I work them inside him a little more, and ask, “Are you ready?”

“Oh, definitely,” he says. I slowly slide my fingers back out of him, and hand him the condom. “Want to put this on me?”

He takes the condom out of the package and rolls it onto my cock. He squeezes it for a moment and I grin at him. “How do you want to do this?” I ask him.

He leans back against the pillows. “This’ll work.”

I move between his thighs, holding my cock. I press the head of it against his asshole and he pushes back against me eagerly. I enter him slowly, carefully, guiding myself into him. He gasps a little and I stop. “No, I’m fine, keep going,” he says. I’m fully inside him and he moves to wrap his legs around my waist. I thrust shallowly, holding his hips, and he meets me eagerly, gripping my shoulders. 

“Harder, babe,” he says, and I comply, moving inside him with deeper thrusts. We get into a rhythm, our bodies acting together. He runs his hands down my back. I move one hand to his cock and he tightens around mine. I revel in the feeling of him around me as I thrust faster and shudder hard when I come. I stroke him while I’m coming down, and he comes in my hand with a ragged gasp.

He pulls me down for kisses and when I move back a little to catch my breath, I ask, “Are you going to stay all night?”

“Do you want me to?”

“You know it.”

He kisses the side of my mouth. “Then of course I will.”


End file.
